These materials have a flavour that is too bitter, repugnant, too acidic, too metallic or cumbersome to enable consumption of these materials in their native or natural state.
Examples of these materials are chemotyped essential oils, fresh medicinal plant extracts in liquid form, dry medicinal plant extracts (bark, roots) in powdered form, vitamins, minerals, vegetable oils, etc.
Often these materials are administered in liquid form. Such a galenic liquid is completely suited by its nature, its odour and flavour to the dietary habits of herbivores, but it becomes a real barrier for the treatment of omnivores and carnivores who are completely repulsed by the olfactory and flavour characteristics of these products, and who can also suffer from problems in their digestive system.
In order to avoid the disadvantages of a galenic liquid, it is necessary to convert dietary supplements into a more solid state such as controlled solidification or gelification.
In order to maintain the full preservation of the active substances it is necessary to work with the same formulations and raw materials, and this in a cold process.